Drawings on the Wall
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Five year old Beyal is drawing while Master Ey is away and is hit by one of his first visions.


A five year old Beyal sat alone in Master Ey's room. The old monk had gone out for the day to manage over all the other monks in at the Library of Tebab. It was sort of lonely and at times even scary to be in a big monastery such as this all by one's self. So Beyal usually stayed in his master's room where the young boy believed it to be safe.

On the floor of the grand room was a box of colorful chalks Master Ey had left him to play with along with large sheets of rough paper for the boy to use them on. Beyal grinned merrily as he grabbed a blue piece to color in the sky. The boy had been drawing the mountains that surround his home. It was all the young monk had ever seen so it was a good subject.

Beyal smeared the chalk on the paper also coating his small, dark skinned hands blue in the process. Beyal looked back at his work impressed with the progress. He continued to draw until he started to get a headache. The young monk brushed it off. Master Ey said sometimes the high altitude of the monastery's location could cause minor headaches at times. It should go away in a few minutes.

But the aching in Beyal's head did not cease. The pain just increased with each passing minute. This continued to a point where Beyal began to hold his head. The boy whimpered as his vision began to blur. He fell to the floor and began to writhe in pain. Beyal cried out for his master in vain. There was no way the man could hear him.

Beyal began to see things. He saw giant monsters fighting one another. He saw a bear, a moose, a bird with four arms, and some sort of bird and horse hybrid. Four people accompanied these monsters. Beyal also saw what looked to be an older version of himelf riding a three headed snake! Was this all real, or was the boy sick?

Finally, the aching subsided and the images faded back to Master Ey's room. Beyal sat up slowly trying to not cause another weird headache. Beyal held his head. What had just happened and what were those giant monsters. Who were those people? Beyal looked at the empty wall of his master's cell. The five year old picked up the box of chalk and went to the blank surface that was so much like his paper. Dropping the box harshly on the floor in front of the white wall he began to work.

"Beyal," called Master Ey. "I am home from the library."

The young monk did not answer the old man. This worried Master Ey. Usually as soon as the master opened the door the little boy would be hugging his leg squealing about his day. Master Ey went to the first place he could think of: his own room. The man knew Beyal liked to stay in the master's quarters while he was off.

"Beyal, are you in there?" asked Master Ey as he pushed open the door. Walking in, he saw Beyal staring blankly at the wall on the far side of the room. The boy seemed mystified by whatever was up there.

Walking closer Master Ey saw a huge chalk drawing on the flat surface of the wall. Master Eye snatched Beyal up by the back of his small robes.

"What have you done child?" demanded the man. "Did you do this to my wall?'

Beyal whimpered and nodded his head. The boy's face and ears were turning red from embarrassment and guilt.

"Do you think this is appropriate behavior? How would you like it if I went and messed with your sleeping quarters?"

Beyal began to cry. The little monk sniffled as tears and mucus dripped down his reddened face. Master Ey placed him back on the ground. "You go sit in the corner of your room and think about your actions!" he commanded.

"Y-yes master…," squeaked Beyal through sobs. The white haired boy left the room retreating to his own.

Master Ey sighed. "What am I going to do with him? I shall make him clean this up later." He looked at the wall again and couldn't believe his eyes.

What the boy had drawn was various Monsuno. The beings were split into two separate sides: one with blue markings and the others with red or yellow markings. They seemed to be fighting. People were also sloppily drawn on to the picture one of which being Beyal himself.

Master Ey gingerly touched the snout of a bear-like Monsuno staining his hand white and blue. "So it has begun," he murmured. "Beyal…has the Monsuno Sight."


End file.
